Harry Potter and the Tomb of Life
by RickxDynamo
Summary: My pre-empted version of Book 7... i skipped book 6 lol..


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the contents thereof. All materials/Characters solely belong to J.K. Rowling. Characters that you do not recognize from the series are sole property of mine. No recreation of them is to be done without my knowledge.

**Harry Potter and the Tomb of Life**  
**Written by:** Rickey Wells  
**Chapter One**: A Midnight Rendezvous

It was a beautiful summer nights sky in Little Whining Surrey, every star was visible by the naked eye and the moons radiance shined upon the eyes of the current beholders.   
  
Harry, who was leaning on his window seal by his palms, wondered exactly what was keeping something so brilliant in place, and for so long. Just the thought of it made his heart flutter. He was not use to thinking about these sorts of thing; only Hermione was. Harry would consistently sit back and listen to her theories of how they remained in place, even for when she said that each star is being held up by a past elf that has went on to better things.

Harry laughed to himself, with a smile upon his face as he clearly remembered that moment. And it was times like this he wished he were back at Hogwarts with Hermione and Ron; but that seemed so far away to him.

All of a sudden, Harry jumped back, almost falling on his arse, when he heard a bang from down stairs. He went to his door, thru the hall and down the steps and into the kitchen where the sound had originated. Standing before him was his long-necked aunt Petunia, grasping what looked like a wand in her hand, but he could not be to sure at the angle she was standing.

" Aunt Petunia, what are you doing?" asked Harry, Curiously  
  
" Nothing, just had a little trouble with this poly- um…" she paused, then started back up. ' Polyeurothane mix. I need it to use for a solution on your uncles car."

" Oh, all right. Be careful then. G'nite." Harry said, walking back up the stairs and to his room.

Petunia, knowing she was in the clear, had a vacant look of relief upon her face. What was she really up to? And what would she had done if either Harry or Vernon found out the truth? She sighed, and then went back about her business.

Upstairs, Harry sat on his bed against the railing, thinking about what had just happen, and staring at the single card he had gotten all summer, one which coincidentally was sent by Draco Malfoy. This came as quite a bit of a shock to him, seeing how they two despised everything there is about the other.

He opened the letter and re-read it again, checking for any clues as to a setup of some sort:

Hello Potter,

You must take quite a fancy in knowing that it is me who is writing to you. I, on the other hand can't blame you, seeing how I am practically a God.

Harry Sighed and continued.

Now, to the point of my letter. I would like you to know that I do not appreciate the fact that it was you and your no good friends who had my father locked up two years ago. So unless you don't want to pay for what you did, I would advise you not to go bragging about it anymore to your pathetic friends.

You should be lucky that I don't feed you to the next available basilisk for what you did, but I cannot blame you myself, my father was becoming such a pest trying to get me to join some kind of organization he was in. When I told him I wasn't interested, he flipped. So I am just glad there will be no more of that. BUT! Do not think that I am becoming some kind of, soft spirited wizard, because I am far from it.

Also, I thought you would like to know that the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher s none other than my Mother, Narcissa Malfoy. So, any trouble out of you and you won't have to worry about Voldemort coming after you, I will get to you first.

See you at school, Potter.  
  
Draco Malfoy.

Harry, to be honest, didn't know what to think of the letter. But found it strange to see that he used a very calm tone in it. Maybe there was some kind of change going on with him now that his father had been locked up after the Room of Prophecies incident. He didn't know, and he really didn't care… all that much.

It had just turned midnight when Harry woke up wit terrible burning sensation from his scar. After all this time, why had it picked now to start acting up. Harry, raising from his laying position, checked the clock to find that he fell asleep almost three hours ago.

" must be from all the thinking I did." he thought to himself.

He started to take off his glasses and lie back down when he heard someone yelling for him down stairs. From the sound of it, it was from a very annoyed Uncle Vernon. Harry put his shoes on and walked down the stairs to see what he was yelling about.

" Harry Potter, get your bloody arse down here this…" he was cut off.  
  
" What is it, Uncle Vernon?" asked Harry.

" You have visitors. Your freaky little friend from school." Vernon replied.

Vernon, leaving Harry to his company, unwillingly , walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

" don't see why they couldn't come in the morning, those freaks." he mumbled.

Harry walked into the living room and saw a talk, bright red-headed boy sitting on the sofa with his head down, staring at his shoes. Harry, knowing who it is, ran over and clasped him around the shoulders. It was a delight to see someone he thought he wouldn't see again until the start of the new term.

" 'Hello, Harry. Nice to see you too mate." said Ron.

" Why haven't you or Hermione sent an owl this summer?" Harry asked, with a vacant expression of curiosity.

" Well, that's partly why I am here. " he replied. " Harry, the reason there was no post for you from us is that we have been away setting some things up… "

Harry looked at is friend with a stoic look upon his face. What could he and the others have set up for him?

" And, for that reason, I have come here with Mum to get you and bring you back to the borrow." Ron explained. " She is out in the car waiting for us. Go get your trunk and your things, we are to head out now."

Harry didn't ask any questions, he just went up to his room and packed his things in and got Hedwigs cage from the corner of his dresser. He looked over to his night stand and saw the letter he received from Malfoy and put it inside his pants pocket and finally headed down the stairs.

Ron, who had the door open and waiting for Harry, had already wrote the note to Uncle Vernon explaining where he had taken Harry. He made sure that he couldn't see it as he exited the house. Once he was out, he shut the door behind him and walked with Harry to the weasley's car.

Harry, after putting everything in the boot of the car, walked to the back door, opened it and got in; buckling himself in after he sat down.

" All ready dear? " Asked Mrs. Weasley

Harry nodded .

" Good. Well, then, off we go!" she said, putting the in forward, heading north out of Little Whining Surrey.

You could see them in the distance as the car was now taking off into the night sky and looking like it was disappearing behind the brightly shining stars.

**A/N**:Chapter two will be on its way soon enough. I believe this is the longest first chapter I have ever written. R/R PLEASE


End file.
